You're My Favourite
by bloodandcocoa
Summary: Sure, grand self-sacrificing gestures means a lot to a person. But sometimes, the little sacrifices that make you smile too. Established OT3: Seduction Eyes. Fluffy. Carmilla/Laura/Danny.


**This was supposed to be a short drabble that escalated into a near two thousand word fic. As usual. But thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

**Cheers!**

* * *

><p>It all started when Laura brought Carmilla lunch: take out from their favourite Thai place on campus. Danny was still stuck in a lecture, leaving two thirds of dorm 307 lounging in the shade of a tree in the quad. Laura leaned against Carmilla's side, chopsticks and white take out box in hand. Carmilla had one arm draped over Laura's shoulder, pulling her impossibly closer. The other hand held a pair of chopsticks, her own take out box balanced precariously on her lap.<p>

Laura grinned happily, lunch was always a highlight of her day. She had missed Carmilla this morning, the vampire was coming in just as Laura was leaving for her morning lecture. Although she wasn't fully nocturnal, she tended to be more active later on in the day. The majority of the pale girl's classes were in the afternoon, noon at the earliest. Most nights Carmilla was content to curl up in bed with her two favourite girls, watch a movie and then read after they fell asleep. Eventually she'd fall asleep too and then wake up with whoever was left in bed.

Needing less sleep to function was a pleasant benefit of vampiric constitution.

But on some nights, once every two months or so, Carmilla would go wandering off into the night, returning in the morning when the sun was just beginning to show. Something about hunting. Those nights were marked on the calendar with glittery bat stickers, courtesy of the journalism major. Date nights and other things were always planned so that nothing ever interfered.

Last night had been one of those nights. And as much as Laura had wanted to just climb back into her comfortable bed and curl up with her girlfriends, she really needed to attend this lecture. So Carmilla got a heated goodbye/good morning kiss and promises of a lunch date.

Laura let out a breathy sigh as she opened her box and the delicious scent of her green Thai curry washed over her. More often than not, she ended up waking minutes before her class, resulting in her rush out the door. Which also meant that she usually skipped breakfast in favour of not having to do the awkward walk to her seat in the midst of an ongoing lecture.

Lunch not only meant time to spend with her girlfriends, but also something wonderful to fill her growling belly.

Hungrily, she shovelled some rice and a piece of chicken into her mouth. Only seconds later, she handed Carmilla her food and rifled through her bag for her water bottle. Carmilla frowned at the tiny human and helped herself to a piece of the curry chicken.

Too spicy.

Too spicy for the little one anyways.

"I told them to not to make it spicy!" Laura choked out, frantically chugging water. As much as Laura loved Thai food, she could not, for the life of her, handle any sort of spiciness. Even cinnamon hearts posed a problem for her.

Carmilla simply reached into her own bag and pulled out a carton of chocolate milk. She had intended to drop by Danny's TA office with it later (much like Laura preferred cocoa, Danny's drink of choice was chocolate milk) and watch the Lit TA mark papers, but she could grab coffee instead.

"Here," Carmilla tore open the carton and lifted the drink to Laura's lips. "Water only makes it worse." Laura gulped the cool liquid gratefully and let out a sigh of relief when the burning sensation in her throat and mouth was finally quenched.

"Thanks Carm," Laura gave her undead girlfriend a quick peck on the lips as she set the half empty carton aside. Her stomach growled, reminding her that she still had not eaten yet and chocolate milk did not suffice.

Carmilla chuckled at Laura's displeasure at the whole situation, really that girl had a one track mind. "Here," Carmilla placed her box in Laura's lap and took Laura's instead.

Laura gaped at her, "Carm its fine! I can eat my curry!"

Pointedly, Carmilla took a bite of the curry, chewing and swallowing without much thought or apparent discomfort. Vampiric constitution covered spiciness as well it seemed. "I'd rather you not die from eating lunch with me, cupcake. Silas is already doing a great job of trying to kill us."

"But the chicken pad thai is your favourite!" Laura pouted at dark haired girl who continued eating the curry.

"You're my favourite."

* * *

><p>A few days later, Danny was towelling off her hair in dorm 307. Laura had told Danny what had happened on the quad that day and Danny had grinned at their girlfriend's adorable antics. Said tiny human had left for her ridiculous morning class again, leaving her two girlfriends curled up against the wall. Eventually the sun filtering in from the window would wake Danny which would in turn wake Carmilla.<p>

Their morning routine was the same. Danny would go take a shower while Carmilla would slowly get out of bed. Which meant taking her time untangling herself from the sheets and then slowly picking which outfit to wear. It wasn't her fault that she took so long to pick, in her defence, her selection of clothing had tripled since Danny had officially moved in. Now all three of their clothes were kind of all mixed together in the wardrobe.

On the rare day, Carmilla would join Danny in the shower. Then that'd take much longer.

Not today though, Danny walked out of the bathroom in her orange pants and a dark grey tank top. Carmilla was nowhere to be found, strange, but not entirely unusual. LaF had come barging in on more than one occasion looking for help dealing with one weird incident or the other. Satisfied with the dryness of her hair, she tossed the damp towel into the hamper. Frowning, she walked over to Laura's desk chair, she could've sworn that she left her favourite blue plaid shirt draped over the back of it.

She heard the door creak, and she knew instinctively her vampire had returned. "Hey have you seen my favourite blue plaid shirt?"

"Uhm yeah," Danny spun around, Carmillla was clad in very short black jean shorts, and low cut, lacy tank top and Danny's said shirt.

"Oh," Danny felt her mouth go dry. Carmilla in her clothes, which were a little too long on the raven-haired girl, just did things to her.

"Oh sorry, I forgot this one was your favourite, here lemme change," Carmilla handed Danny a steaming coffee cup from the campus diner. That where she had gone, Danny grinned and took the drink from Carmilla's hand. But instead of grabbing just the drink, she held onto the vampire's pale hand and tugged her closer with a smirk.

"You look good in it. Keep it on," they were standing inches apart now, Danny could smell the jasmine tea coming from Carmilla's own cup, mixing with the strong scent of Danny's hazelnut macchiato. Carmilla only raised an eyebrow in response, usually Danny was the one to make a fuss about her girlfriend's wearing her clothes. Mainly because while Laura and Carmilla could very easily fit in the majority of Danny's clothes, there were few things that Laura or Carmilla owned that Danny could wear comfortably. Which meant that Danny had a shortage of clothes sometimes.

Also this blue shirt was apparently Danny's lucky shirt, reserved for especially for major tests or assignments, and she had an issue sometimes with people wearing out the luck or something. So to say Carmilla was a little confused was an understatement. "This is your favourite lucky shirt, Xena."

"You're my favourite."

* * *

><p>Danny came back to the dorm after a particularly exhausting work day. Way longer than eighteen hours. After her lectures, she spent a solid six hours cooped up in her TA office marking papers. She was putting away all the marked papers when LaF came running in, gasping about how the cafeteria food had gain sentience and was taking revenge on the students for eating it.<p>

So Danny, armed with her Zeta trident, (which was basically a giant fork) single handedly herded the carnivorous meatloaves and rabid mashed potatoes into the main gym. The other Summer Society and Zeta members had barred all the doors closed from the outside, creating a makeshift prison of sorts. That took about two hours until the Alchemy club finally showed up with their new serum.

Room 307 was empty. Carmilla was having one of her nights tonight, leaving Laura and Danny to do whatever they wanted. Usually it meant doing something that Carmilla didn't particularly enjoy, but would go along with anyways. Typically some rom-com or animated movie, Danny always let Laura pick the movie.

"Five-thirty," Danny murmured to herself, reading the LED clock on the bookshelf. That's two hours before the movie started. Occasionally, the drama club would project movies onto a big screen from the clock tower. Depending on the movie, they would go. Laura would actually watch the movie of course, while Danny watched Carmilla try to distract the tiny girl in an effort to try to return to their dorm earlier.

Sometimes it would work, most times it wouldn't.

Tonight, the drama club was playing Up, one of Laura's favourite animated movies. It was a pretty good movie, a little sad, but if Laura liked it, the who was Danny to say no?

Wearily, Danny crawled into their giant bed and curled up underneath the covers. She'd just take a quick nap...

Next thing Danny knows is that there's a shrill whistling sound and the pitter patter of feet scurrying across hardwood floor. Blearily, she sits up, rubbing her eyes. Well she feels refreshed. Shoot, what time was it?

Alarmed, Danny looks at the clock. Nine forty-five. The movie started over two hours ago, it was done by now. Laura was going to be so disappointed. Hastily, Danny swung her feet out from under the blanket. Maybe she could go grab Laura's favourite cherry pie and do some serious grovelling.

But as Danny got up, she came face to face with a smiling Laura Hollis. "Laura!" Danny cried out, shocked.

"Hey," Laura stretched up onto her tippy toes to plant a kiss on Danny's cheek. She had a mug of steaming hot cocoa in her hand. That's what the whistling was: the kettle.

"I'm sorry I missed the movie. I knew you were really looking forwards to watching Up," Danny pulled Laura into a hug and pressed her lips into Laura's hair.

"It's okay," Laura grinned, setting her hot cocoa aside to relax into Danny's arms.

"You're not mad, or disappointed?"

"Well, I came back around six and you were already out like a light. I was going to wake you at seven, but LaF sent me this really badass picture of you spearing a meatloaf with your trident. Which has already become my new wallpaper," Laura gestured sheepishly at her monitor. Danny whirled around to find an enlarge version of said picture plastered across Laura's desktop.

She didn't even realize that LaF took that picture.

"You just looked so tired, I figured I should let you sleep," Laura shrugged, she had seen Up many times before.

"I'll make it up to you with a marathon of your favourite movies next date night, okay?" Danny sighed and kissed Laura's grinning face again.

"You're my favourite."


End file.
